Truths and Lies
by Furtively Lethargic
Summary: SEQUEL of Suck and Blow. Mary-Lynette and Ash tells their daughter—Calysta Redfern—how Mary-Lynette discovered the truth of Ash being a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Truths and Lies**

**Disclaimer**: Forlornly, I don't own Night World…

**Quick Note**: This story is dedicated to **BookVampire** because she's a curious girl! LOL :)  
Hope you guys would enjoy this! :D

**Summary**: SEQUEL of Suck and Blow. Mary-Lynette and Ash tells their daughter—Calysta Redfern—how Mary-Lynette discovered the truth of Ash being a vampire.

Oh and if you guys see "*...*" that; it means either the flashback or the present is occurring…gosh, I'm **so** sorry if my explanations are unclear! Let's just hope that you all would catch up on what I'm saying…

* * *

"That's a _different_ story…"

Calysta wiggled in Ash's grasp, "Daddy! Put me down!"

Ash chuckled, gently setting down his adored daughter, "Guess what."

"What?" Calysta squealed, giggling at her mother when she rolled her eyes.

"I don't have any work today," he paused, stroking Calysta's soft hair, "and that means…that Daddy's going to stay home for the rest of the day."

"_Yay_!" Calysta clapped, tugging the hands of her mother and father, "Let's go to the living room! I wanna hear the story in there!"

The couple chuckled, following closely behind Calysta. Their living room has milk-colored walls, tan chesterfields, a mahogany-colored coffee table in the middle, a fireplace, and a black television just above the fireplace—very _normal_, right?

Calysta ran over to the nearest sofa—patting the two opposite spaces, "Sit here!"

Ash sat on the left side of their daughter—while Mary-Lynette sat on the right side.

Mary-Lynette was the one to start, "It all started when…"

*…*

Mary-Lynette grinned, opening the present that Sphene and Jeremy gave her, "Aw! You guys shouldn't have!"

"Well then, I'd like to take it back please," Jeremy joked, dodging Sphene's playful—but _painful_—punch on the shoulder. Who knew that Sphene could hit _hard_? "I was just joking," Jeremy added.

Sphene glared at Jeremy, shifting her now-softened gaze to Mary-Lynette—she smiled, a little bit apologetically, "Sorry if it's only a pair of new binoculars…"

"Are you _kidding_?" Mary-Lynette exclaimed, "I _need_ these—my binoculars broke, like, two nights ago! You guys are my saviors!"

"And how about me?" A husky voice asked from behind Mary-Lynette, pale arms wrapping around her waist as she blushed and smiled.

"You're my knight in shining armor," Mary-Lynette murmured, closing her eyes while Ash kissed and nipped on her neck.

Jeremy looked like he'd rather be somewhere else right now—but Sphene looked like she was watching some type of old movie or something.

"Just go ahead and fu—"

*…*

Mary-Lynette closed her mouth, glancing at Calysta, "The word isn't really appropriate for kids like you—_most_ parts of this story aren't appropriate for you."

"_Fine_," Calysta pouted, "but that doesn't mean that you should end the story! You can just rephrase what Aunt Sphene was saying!"

"Yeah, Mare," Ash grinned while winking at her, "_Rephrase_ it."

"Alright, alright," Mary-Lynette surrendered, sighing she said, "So Aunt Sphene told your Daddy, 'Just go ahead and'…er, '…make a baby with her!'"

"And we did—_before_ I told her that I was a vampire," Ash continued, capturing Calysta's attention, "But when your mother found out, she wanted to break-up with me and—"

"That's a _lie_," Mary-Lynette hissed, immediately capturing Calysta's attention again, "This is what _really_ happened…"

*…*

"Oh I will," Ash replied, his breath blowing gently in her ear—instantly creating a shiver to run down her spine.

Mary-Lynette, on the other hand, elbowed her boyfriend; hoping that he'd remember her birthday—which is _today_—and also hoping that he'd stop turning her on _in public_.

He didn't seem to 'get' the message because he just kissed her neck and smirked at her. Why can't he _ever_ catch the obvious?

Because it's not as obvious as you _think_, some_thing_—or some_one_—whispered in Mary-Lynette's head.

Sphene grabbed Mary-Lynette's arm and began dragging her away from Ash, "He doesn't know it's your birthday?"

"I don't know," Mary-Lynette mumbled, shrugging her shoulders.

One of the _most_ peculiar things happened.

The bistre-haired teenage girl glanced at Ash—looking like they were _communicating_ with their minds. With their minds!

Mary-Lynette felt like something was off—wrong. Like something was wrong. Like there's a secret behind Ash and Sphene—and even Jeremy. They look _unearthly_—like they _aren't_ humans at all. With all their magnificent features, and, well, how they seem to _know_ what people are thinking—it's just so…how come she only noticed it _now_?

"Mare? _Hello_?" Sphene was shaking her by her shoulders—and, soon enough, Ash and Jeremy were at their side almost immediately.

See what I mean? Mary-Lynette asked her doubtfulness—which is gradually turning to conviction; they don't _move_ like the way humans do.

"I was just…thinking," Mary-Lynette mumbled, shaking her head, "Never mind."

Her not-so-normal boyfriend leveled his face with hers—reminding her of their encounter a few months ago (the afternoon before Bunny's party)—and looked intently in her eyes, giving her a small smile, "I'm taking you out later."

* * *

**TADA!**  
Ain't this your happiest day? Nah, I'm just joking…! Sorry if the chapter's short…but most prologues starts short anyway—though _I_ call _my_ prologues "Chapter One"—no no no, don't ask why. Well, if you _are_ planning to ask why I call my prologues "chapter one"…then here's the answer; because a "Prologue" can also be considered as "Chapter One" (well, in _my_ opinion it's considered…). Sorry if it's a bit boring—but I _promise_ that it will get better.

Do you like it? Don't like it?

I hope you give me your opinions so I'd know if I'm doing alright or _not_ alright. And if a superiority of you says that this chapter isn't good then I will, no doubt, re-write this chapter (wow…that felt like giving a pledge or something). And I just want to say **thank you** for actually reading this. :D

How about a little **review**? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Truths and Lies**

* * *

Mary-Lynette smiled back, pecking his lips softly—which he deepened by thrusting his tongue in her mouth.

"Okay—not supposed to be in public," Jeremy interrupted—his hands covering his eyes.

"Oh shut it Jeremy," Mary-Lynette replied as she pulled away from Ash, "It's not like _you_ haven't experienced it with Sphene. You probably did _more_ than this."

Ash chuckled, burying his face in her hair, "That's my girl," he breathed.

She giggled, locking her fingers with his, "You're not going to tell me where we're going tonight, aren't you?"

"Not a chance," Ash stated, his free arm wrapping around her waist.

Sphene rolled her eyes, "I'm surprised that you guys aren't doing a free porn show right—"

*…*

"I didn't say that aloud, did I?" Mary-Lynette asked, staring at Ash.

Calysta looked back and forth—from her Mom to her Dad, "What's so bad about 'free porn show'?"

Ash tried hiding his grin, and winked at Mary-Lynette, "There's your answer."

The little hybrid bunched her eyebrows together, "Mom, I'm confused…"

"Oh don't worry, honey," Mary-Lynette ensured, kissing Calysta's forehead after glaring at Ash, "You'll know the meaning when you grow up."

She nodded, her eyes looking up at her mother's, "What happened next?"

"Well—"

"You're mom got kidnapped," Ash suddenly interjected, his ever-changing eyes widened for effects, "by a dragon—and me, being the absolutely handsome boyfriend, saved your mother from—"

Mary-Lynette scowled, "Again, _dear_; Daddy's lying. I didn't get kidnapped by a dragon—because it did _not_ happen."

Calysta glared playfully at her dad, and kicked his shin, "That's what you get for making up weird stories, Daddy."

"Ouch," Ash feigned an expression of hurt as he rubbed his shin, "Did your mother teach you that?"

"No," Calysta shook her head while biting her lips to prevent a grin, "But I see Mom do it to you—and the guys in the department store."

His eyes narrowed at the word 'guys', "Guys…huh?"

Calysta nodded, "Mom said it was for self-defense—but _I_ use it for fun."

"Oh yeah? What kind of fun?" Ash asked their daughter, nudging her feet with his knees.

"_My_ fun means; kicking people in the shins if they say anything bad about the Redferns—

Ash chuckled, "The Redfern pride never fades…"

"—and if guys think of Mom…as…as…something they could play with."

He growled, his eyes flashing a dangerous color—that even _Calysta_ gets the chills when she sees her Dad in this state, "I'll track them down and I _swear_ that I'm going to break every bone in—"

Calysta giggled, patting her dad's back, "Don't worry Dad—I already broke their shins; I don't think they'd be messing with me again…and having them _not_ walk for a few days is a _bonus_ to me, too."

Mary-Lynette sighed, watching the father-and-daughter 'bonding' (if you consider having them plan ways to get men stop bothering Mary-Lynette), and thought; They are _so_ overprotective sometimes…

She cleared her throat—immediately drawing both attention to herself, "Anyways, back to the story…"

*…*

Mary-Lynette blushed and looked down—on the other hand, Ash looked like he was _considering_ the thought of having a free porn show in public.

"Maybe we _should_ do a free—" Ash started, instantly shutting his mouth when Mary-Lynette glared at him—though she's _still_ blushing.

He tugged at her hand, "Come on, I'll drive you home," he paused and stared at Sphene and Jeremy, "We'll see you two later."

The couple smiled and nodded.

Mary-Lynette waved to them, allowing Ash to drag her to his car. When they reached a safe distance from Jeremy and Sphene, she stopped in her tracks, pulling Ash to a stop as well, "You told _them_—but not _me_?"

Ash grinned, pulling Mary-Lynette closer to him, "If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise—now would it?"

She pouted, "But you _know_ that I _hate_ surprises, don't you?"

"You're just saying that so I'd tell you where we're going tonight."

Mary-Lynette sighed, "You're right," she paused, her eyes glinting with humor, "Say, you can't read minds, can you?"

As for Ash, he _thought_ that she was being serious—so he said; "If I say that I _can_—would you consider me as a freak?"

She thought about it—maybe he _is_ a mind-reader; or just a philosopher; or maybe he _isn't human_—and hooked her arm with his, "Nah. I'd love you either way."

Ash smiled, kissing Mary-Lynette's forehead and opening the door for her as she settled in the passenger's seat. He jogged towards the other side of the car to get in the driver's seat—while contemplating whether or not Mary-Lynette's ready to know the _absolute_ truth about him.

"Hey Ash?" Mary-Lynette asked as soon as he got in.

"Yeah?" He drove away from the school's parking lot, glancing at Mary-Lynette.

"Is there anything that you're…keeping from me?" Mary-Lynette asked quietly, her gaze looking straight ahead, and her jaw set tight.

Silence.

"Should I answer that?" Ash asked, using the same tone she had used on him.

He heard her sigh—in an irritated manner, "Well…I just want you to know that," Mary-Lynette paused, turning in her seat to face him, "…that if you _are_ hiding something from me—feel free to tell me, because it wouldn't change how I feel for you…okay?"

Ash smiled, reaching over to Mary-Lynette to hold one of her hands, intertwining their fingers together, "You know that I love you, right?"

She giggled—taking his statement as a 'Yes, I'll tell you soon' statement, "Yeah, and you know that _I_ love _you_, right?"

He brought her hand to his lips, kissing the back of her hand—at the same instant hearing her breath hitch in her throat, "Absolutely."

And then he decided…he's going to tell her tonight.

* * *

**Long time no update, eh?**

Want some explanations? Okay, first off; uh…I…was doing something…else…(?); second of all; I…uh…was busy…; and lastly; I…was busy…doing something…else. Yeah; if you add them all up—you'd get the conclusion of me being one of the indolent authors…but hey, it's summer! Though in a few weeks it's about to end…! **NOOOO!** *weeps in a corner* When school starts—it'll delay my updates MORE (well, I guess it will…)! NOO! Aside from this bad, **bad** news (school's about to start…*whimpers*); the **good** news are: número uno—we're going to see our best friends/friends/acquaintances again, number two—our parents would be **happy** to finally have our asses out of the house and off the computer, number kolm—eh…well, that's all.

But at least we had our fun.

One more thing: (and this might be bad news, too) I **probably** won't be able to update for the next five days—due to the fact that my relatives are going to stay over, and because they're going to use the room (ahem, mine and my sister's room) where my laptop is…and because I'm going to write some not-for-**my**-age chapters—I'd be _so_ busted if my older relatives see those chapters (though, thankfully, I'm not writing it _yet_)…so yeah. That's my excuse if I don't get to update for the next five days.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Oh, and I almost forgot—

**Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Truths and Lies**

* * *

Ash stepped on the brakes, turning to his girlfriend with a small smile, "I'll see you later, Mare."

She nodded, leaning closer to him as she gently pecked his lips, "I love you."

"And _I_ love _you_," Ash murmured while cupping her cheek with his hand, slowly deepening the kiss.

Mary-Lynette moaned in his mouth before pulling away—she was fairly out of breath when she asked; "How about we save that for later?"

He nodded, smirking at her and kissing her forehead, "Be ready around seven—wear something nice."

"Sure," Mary-Lynette said while grabbing her bag before opening the door to get out of his car.

Once she watched Ash's car disappeared out of her sight, she quickly jogged towards her front porch. Mary-Lynette fished the keys out of her pocket and began humming a random tune.

"Happy birthday, Mare!" Mark greeted from the staircase, rushing down to hug his older sister.

"Thanks," she replied, briefly returning her brother's hug, "Where's Dad and Claudine?"

He shrugged, "They said they were sorry that they couldn't make it tonight—but they _promised_ that they were going to make up for it tomorrow."

Mark turned to go to the kitchen—but Mary-Lynette grabbed his elbow to stop him from taking another step, "Ash's taking me out tonight…will you be okay—alone? Will you be okay alone?"

"Don't _worry_, Mare!" He exclaimed, grinning at his older sister, "I'm going to meet Jade later, anyway. So…I'm _glad_ that Ash is taking you out tonight."

Mary-Lynette smiled and let go of her brother's elbow. I guess they _do_ have a future together, Mary-Lynette thought as she went up the stairs; I wonder if Ash and I would have a future together…

Her thoughts were interrupted when she blindly bumped into her bedroom door—hard. She didn't even realize that she made her way upstairs!

"Ow…" Mary-Lynette mumbled, rubbing her forehead and nose—she felt a small, painful bump on her forehead.

She heard running footsteps from downstairs, hearing Mark's "Are you okay?" as she poked the painful bump on her forehead.

"I'm…fine. Just a little bump—"

Mark laughed, "You're such a klutz, Mare."

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Mary-Lynette stated, rolling her eyes, "Hey can you bring me an ice pack?"

"You're welcome," Mark said, and then groaned, "Since it _is_ your birthday…I'll make an exception."

Mary-Lynette heard a few shuffling of feet—and then Mark appeared in front of her three minutes later, "Thanks," she said while taking the ice pack from his hand.

Her little brother gasped in mocked horror, and pointed at Mary-Lynette's forehead, "What a gruesome scene!" and after that, he burst out laughing.

"_What_? It isn't _that_ bad, right? Oh my God…I'll have to put—" she babbled, slapping the ice pack on her forehead.

"Chill, Mare!" Mark exclaimed, laughing all the way, "I was just kidding; you look great—no bumps."

She sighed in relief and glared at Mark, "Not funny, Mark."

"Whatever," Mark said while rolling his eyes, and then he opened Mary-Lynette's bedroom door, "Prepare yourself for your first _reasonable_ date with him."

Mary-Lynette lightly smacked Mark's head, "You meant my first birthday night without you guys."

He just snorted and turned his back on his older sister, "Have fun."

"You, too," Mary-Lynette said before closing the door. She heard Mark's footsteps fade as he went down the staircase, and she sighed. What to wear, _what to wear_? "…wear something nice," was what Ash said.

"This would've been easier if he just _told_ me where we're going," Mary-Lynette muttered to herself, opening her closet—which was full of jeans and shirts. There were a fair number of shorts—that's for _summer_ though, two—maybe three skirts, and…two dresses.

A white one and a dark blue one.

"Huh," she said, fiddling with both dresses, "I never knew I had…dresses."

*…*

"How come you never wear dresses, Mom?" Calysta asked, leaning on her mother's left arm, "I mean, I know that dresses aren't…comfy—but I _never_ seen you in one. I bet you looked really pretty…right, Dad?"

Ash chuckled, gently pinching Calysta's cheeks as she swatted his hands away from her face, "Yes. Your mother's really beautiful when she's wearing a dress."

"Are you saying that Mom isn't beautiful when she's _not_ wearing a dress?" Calysta asked innocently—but she was obviously trying to make her dad feel embarrassment. Yes, Calysta Redfern wanted her dad, Ash Redfern, to _squirm_.

He rolled his eyes, "I always tell your mother that she's beautiful—but she threatened to break my shins if I compliment her _every day_. So I compliment her…every _other_ day—which, by the way, is _today_, right beautiful?" Ash said, winking at a blushing Mary-Lynette.

"Whatever, Ash," Mary-Lynette muttered under her breath, trying to calm her racing her heart, "Well, honey, I don't like dresses. At all."

"Really?" Calysta asked, "No wonder why _I_ don't like dresses, too…"

Both adults **(A/N: Ash and Mare are nineteen…well, you know why, right?)** laughed, and Mary-Lynette replied, "It's a trait that made its way from my father to me and Mark. And now, it made its way to you."

Calysta giggled, burying her face in her mother's embrace, inhaling the lovely scent that radiated from her mom, "What happened next?"

"Well…" Mary-Lynette smiled.

*…*

Mary-Lynette found out that she only owned two dresses—and that one of the two was used for her Dad and Claudine's wedding. So she had no other choice but to wear the dark blue dress…that was—by the way—a mini empire dress that ended _three inches above her knees_.

"I can't wear a _junior bride's_ dress to a restaurant," she muttered, hooking the white dress back on its hanger, "Obviously."

Leaving her with the dark blue empire dress. _Mini_ empire dress.

"I'll just have to wear jeans…"

Mary-Lynette sighed, stripping out of her clothes to try on the empire dress. Ten minutes later, she found out that the dress fitted her like a glove, hugged her curves, and was _too_ _short_ in her opinion.

Now to find the perfect pair of jeans, she thought as she crossed her room—in her bra and underwear _only_. Good thing her curtains were shadowing her windows. Mary-Lynette gripped her hair furiously when she noticed the time, one more hour before Ash picks her up…meaning that she only has an hour left to take a quick shower, put on light make-up, and fix her hair. _Why_ do girls do these things?

To impress their men, of course.

Mary-Lynette crouched down to search through her jeans. A pair of _stretch_ jeans is what she needs. Something that's considered as jeans—but can hug her legs like a pair of skinny jeans. Skinny jeans are fine in her judgment—it's just that they were _tight_. Unlike stretch jeans which is like a pair of leggings in jeans form.

Pretty awesome, Mary-Lynette thought while continuing to hunt for her white stretch jeans.

After what seemed like forever, she finally found it—at the bottom of her drawer. She probably didn't use it as much.

"Well," Mary-Lynette sighed as she chanced a glance at the clock—6:05 P.M. "Time to 'prepare' myself."

And she did.

Twenty-five minutes later, Mary-Lynette had already stepped out of her bathroom and fixed her hair in a low-side ponytail. Now for the make-up and dressing up part. She glanced at the clock again.

6:30 P.M.

Huh, she blinked—picking up her pace, I never knew that time was _that_ fast.

Or you were _just_ freaking slow, her stupid conscious said from the back of her head.

"Oh shut up," Mary-Lynette muttered quickly, slipping her legs in her white stretch jeans after fitting the empire dress on her body.

What shoes? What shoes? Sandals? She cocked her head to the side while squinting through her eyes. Rubber shoes; nope. Sandals; _hell_ no. Slippers; no. Hmm…Mary-Lynette rubbed her neck as she scanned through her rack or shoes…flats?

Mary-Lynette shrugged—sure. It's absolutely better than sandals—or heels!

She glimpsed at the clock again—and it read 6:40 P.M. She quickly slipped on her black flats.

Twenty minutes left, Mary-Lynette thought while rushing over to the mirror—her make-up kit already on the table. She quickly sat down on her wooden chair—putting a neat coat of mascara on her eyelashes, outlining her eyes with black eyeliner, pursing her lips together after putting light pink lip gloss on them, and plunking a _very_ light shade of pink blush on her cheeks.

Mary-Lynette smiled shyly at herself, glanced at the clock, and smiled with more dignity.

Perfect—well, _close_ to perfect anyway.

"Mare!" Mark called from downstairs, "Your Ashy-poo is here!"

"He's not my Ashy-poo, you dumb idiot!" Mary-Lynette screeched, grabbing her wallet—even though she's sure that she's not going to use it (at all)—before rushing down the stairs.

There, just outside of that ajar front door, was her Ash. The handsome blonde that she managed to snatched from many beautiful girls. Many, _many_ beautiful girls. She sighed, that sounded _so_ cliché—but it _is_ the truth…

"Hey, Mare—are you going to stand me up?" Ash asked jokingly—but Mark took it seriously.

"She probably will—"

"Mark—_no_!" Mary-Lynette exclaimed, quickening her pace to stop Mark from closing the door on her _boyfriend_'s face.

"Maybe not," Ash said with a wink.

Mark sighed, opening the front door to let his older sister out of the house, "I'll see you later, Mare. Oh and here's a pepper spray." He tossed a pepper spray to his sister.

"Where'd you get this?" Mary-Lynette asked as she caught the pepper spray with both hands.

He shrugged, "Ask Jade—_she_ gave it to me."

Ash laughed, wrapping an arm around Mary-Lynette's waist to pull her closer, "She's a bit possessive with what she loves."

"I can tell," Mary-Lynette laughed before waving at her brother, "I'll see you later then."

Mark simply nodded and closed the door—no doubt preparing for his date with Jade. When Ash was sure that Mary-Lynette's brother isn't watching anymore, he took the time to take in Mary-Lynette's appearance…

He whistled lowly, "I never knew that you'd look _more_ beautiful than you already are," Ash paused and smirked, "but I was—obviously—proven wrong."

She blushed and smiled, also taking in Ash's appearance—a white button-down shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first two buttons unbuttoned, dark jeans, and black leathered shoes. All in all, Ash's appearance is _hot_—and handsome.

Ash chuckled when he felt Mary-Lynette checking him out.

On the other hand, Mary-Lynette's cheeks felt hot since Ash caught her checking him out, "You look—you look _great_."

Trying to keep his heart from beating too hard, Ash grinned and kissed her forehead, "Not as great as you."

She was about to argue but she felt his lips surround hers completely.

"Sphene and Jeremy would kill us if we're—"

"—late. I know," Mary-Lynette finished with a light chuckle.

Ash smiled and nodded, and opened the door of his car for his lady, "And we wouldn't want _that_ to happen."

"Absolutely," she agreed, smiling as Ash slipped in the driver's seat.

He smirked at her, buckled his seatbelt, and sped to the place which Mary-Lynette still doesn't know where.

* * *

**Second update.**

Oh my gosh! The bet's going to end on September 12, 2010…! AHH! I've got to hurry up in updating, so…**thank you** **so much** for all those wonderful reviews you guys gave me! I totally enjoyed reading them! ;) That's all I have to say since I'm in a rush right now…

**Thanks** (again) and I hope you guys would **review**! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Truths and Lies**

**Note**: OMG! **First off**, me and my sister called off the bet because we suddenly realized (-cough- like two days ago –cough-) that we both CAN'T FINISH IT. And if we both lose the bet, well, it's going to be torture for the two of us. You wanna know what bets we made? Okay, here goes. So she was kinda observing me look at Word two weeks ago and she was like: "I bet you couldn't update two chapters in every unfinished story you made—_plus_ the epilogue of A Boyfriend's Guide." And I was like: "And _I_ bet that you wouldn't last two weeks without eating chips." And then we smiled at each other and she was like: "Deal. But if you lose then that means no computer for one whole week. And that you should be my slave for three days." And then I was like: "Deal. If you lose, you do the same conditions. No computer for one whole week and be my slave for three days." And she was like: "Fine."

But, a day before our little bet ends our parents decided to buy CHIPS—which my sister couldn't resist because she hadn't had chips in nearly two weeks. And then she saw me glaring at Word and at my stupid "mini" project and then she was like: "Wanna end the bet?" And I sighed in relief: "Sure thing. I gotta do my homework first anyways. And it totally looked like I was going to lose." So we nodded at each other and had a happily ever after! XD

**Second**, I want to **thank you** guys **so much** for the awesome reviews! :D I really, positively, absolutely LOVE 'em!

**And third**, I hope you guys would enjoy this chapter! :D

* * *

"No. Way."

"Yes way," Ash chuckled, stepping on the brakes.

"But this is, like, the most expensive restaurant in Briar Creek," Mary-Lynette gasped, her wide eyes gazing out the window.

"Are you forgetting that my sisters and I receive our allowances every week?" Ash asked in an amused tone.

Mary-Lynette shook her head, "You never told me that—but _seriously_?"

"Yeah, seriously," Ash said as he headed out of the driver's seat and opened the door for her.

"Many girls would kill to be me right now **(A/N: Like me! ^_~)**," she said in awe.

"And many guys would kill to be _me_ right now," Ash said, gently grazing her hand with his lips.

She blushed and smiled—chivalry, it's what all men _needs_ and what all women _wants_, Mary-Lynette thought as she smiled. Ash grinned, opening the restaurant door for Mary-Lynette while she quickly treaded inside the restaurant.

There was a twenty-year-old looking lady at the entrance, asking them if they had a reservation—and totally checking Ash out.

Either Ash was enjoying it, ignoring it, or simply not noticing it—Mary-Lynette didn't know. She merely shot a glare towards the lady before she left them with Sphene and Jeremy.

*…*

"The lady _was_ checking me out?" Ash asked, cocking his head to the side.

Mary-Lynette nodded, "Don't let it get to your head."

"I simply didn't notice it," Ash said, smiling at Mary-Lynette while intertwining their fingers together.

"Here goes _the_ line again," Calysta muttered, trying to block out the next statement that _still_ makes her mother swoon for her father.

"'Cause all I noticed is _you_," Ash gave his wife a genuine smirk, lightly kissing her fingers.

And here goes the swoon, Calysta thought while watching her Mom go from different shades of red.

Mary-Lynette blushed and smiled, feeling her head go light-headed as Ash brushed his lips against her fingers.

Calysta cleared her throat, "Mom, can you please continue the story?"

Her mother blinked and nodded, sending a not-so-secretive smile to Ash, "And then…"

*…*

"You guys are late," Sphene stated, peering over Jeremy's arm to look at his wristwatch.

"By _four_ minutes!" Ash exclaimed, glancing at his wristwatch.

"It's _still_ late," Sphene said, and then she smiled. "Happy birthday, Mare!"

Jeremy and Ash smiled at her, and then both of them exclaimed a loud "Happy birthday, Mare!"

Mary-Lynette pressed her forefinger to her lips—_but_ she _is_ smiling. "Shh! I don't want people greeting me!"

"Why not?" Sphene asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"_Because_," was all Mary-Lynette said. Luckily, the waitress came back and asked for their orders—all the while flirting with Jeremy and Ash.

Ash glanced at the waitress, told her his orders, and turned back to Mary-Lynette. "So…I've got to tell you something later."

Mary-Lynette smiled and nodded, not really knowing if he's serious or not.

"After dinner, okay?" Ash said, giving Mary-Lynette a smile that didn't really reach his eyes.

She returned his smile with one of her bright ones—_now_ she knows whether or not Ash is serious…and he's _serious_. They spent their dinner with aimless talking and conversations—though Mary-Lynette was absolutely dreading what Ash is going to "tell" her throughout the whole meal.

"We'll see you guys on Monday!" Sphene exclaimed, giving both Ash and Mary-Lynette tight hugs when they reached the parking lot.

Jeremy gave Mary-Lynette a friendly hug and gave Ash a…well, they simply looked at each other and nodded. Which is an absolutely _normal_ way how they "acknowledge" each other. Weird…

Tell me about it, Mary-Lynette thought as she rolled her eyes.

"I guess, we'll see you guys on Monday, too," Mary-Lynette said, smiling at her friends.

Sphene rolled her eyes, "Not 'I _guess_'. We _will_ see you guys on Monday."

She laughed and nodded, "Whatever you say, Sphene."

Jeremy choked on air, "Huh. That's my line."

Mary-Lynette laughed, grinning at Sphene, "You got him wrapped around your finger."

"I know right," Sphene giggled playfully.

Jeremy simply huffed.

On the other hand, Mary-Lynette was aware that Ash wasn't being…_himself_ all through the evening…and it was seriously _scaring_ her. The usual Ash that _she_ knows flirts with her all the time, winks, smiles, grins—_anything_ but keep silent.

This is just plain strange.

"Happy Birthday, Mare!" Sphene said again before winking at her and dragging Jeremy to his car.

Mary-Lynette just nodded. She tugged on Ash's hand to get him back to reality—since his face was being occupied by a dazed look that he wore during dinner. Ash quickly composed himself and grinned at her while pulling Mary-Lynette by her waist.

"Thanks for the awesome night," Mary-Lynette murmured when Ash kissed her cheek and opened the door for her. She slid in the passenger's seat.

Ash jogged to the other side and slid in the driver's seat before answering with his cheeky grin. "You are always welcome—_but_ the night doesn't end here."

Mary-Lynette smiled. "You always know how to impress a girl."

He smiled as he drove away from the restaurant's parking lot. "And not just _any_ girl—a stubborn girl is who I'm trying to impress. A _beautiful_, stubborn, astronomy-obsessed girl."

"_Hey_!" Mary-Lynette exclaimed humorously. "I'm _not_ obsessed!"

Ash chuckled, bringing her hand to his lips, "Don't worry, Mare. Everybody has their obsessions—like me to you."

She blushed and smiled. At least I can cross out the theory—which I believe that he's going to breakup with me tonight—now, Mary-Lynette thought in relief.

"So where are we going next?" She asked, looking out of the window.

"Somewhere," Ash said. Honestly, he thought, I don't know where we're going.

For some odd reason, Ash drove them back to Mary-Lynette's house—utterly surprising Mary-Lynette.

"What are we…"

Ash stared intently at Mary-Lynette's blue eyes, "You told me you love me no matter _what_ I am, right?"

"Yeah…" Mary-Lynette slowly nodded her head.

"And you told me that I can tell you anything, right?"

"Yes…" She shook her head, "I don't know where this is going, Ash…"

He took a deep breath, and looked at her. "I'm going to tell you something that you thought wasn't possible but _is_ possible…"

"And…?"

He took a deep breath, and at the same moment, the moonlight flashed at his magnificent features—making him look so unreal and inhumanly beautiful.

"Mary-Lynette…"

_Bump. Bump. Bump_.

"Mare," his eyes were a darker shade now—and she _swore_ she saw them change. "Mary-Lynette…I-"

"You _what_?" Mary-Lynette asked quietly, her blue eyes keenly watching his expression.

"I'm a vampire, Mary-Lynette."

* * *

**Hehe.**

Cliff-hanger…well, I'm off to sleep now because it's like fifteen minutes past my bedtime—I'm such a rebel! **Not**. It's _just_ fifteen minutes past my bedtime! I couldn't possibly be a rebel! Maybe… Well, I wouldn't want to ruin my sleep…so…bets off and I'm FREEEE! YAY! I can finally update at my own pace…which probably is, like, one update every three days (-cough- or week –cough-)! WHOOO! I'm supposed to be celebrating like RIGHT NOW because I'm free but I'm too tired…and rebellious…haha. LOL. Anyways…I hope you guys would **review**…

And before I end this, **THANK YOU** to all who reviewed, favorite alerted (or whatever), and story alerted (or whatever again) this story :D

**I appreciate it. LOTS. Haha, talk to you guys next time! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Truths and Lies**

**Note**: This is probably the last chapter…but let's see what happens… oh, and **thank you** for all the awesome reviews :D

* * *

Mary-Lynette stared at Ash, opening and closing her mouth—but what _can_ she say? 'Oh my gosh, are you serious'? Or 'Uh, _what_?'…

"You don't believe me, do you?" Ash asked, his eyes glinting with sadness. Why _sadness_?

She gulped silently and looked him straight in the eye. "Prove it," Mary-Lynette murmured quietly.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke up, "Do you really want me to?"

"If you want me to believe you…" Mary-Lynette slowly nodded her head.

Ash sighed and gave her a tight smirk. "Okay then," he looked down and sighed again. Ash smiled—showing his all his pearly white teeth—

Oh my God, Mary-Lynette thought as she watched fangs lengthen from his gums. Unfortunately, Ash wasn't only showing his _teeth_—but he was also showing his _fangs_… Mary-Lynette's heart began pounding noisily again.

He closed his mouth and looked away, not wanting to scare her even more. Oh Goddess, why can't he just be a _human_ and not a vampire? Why is life like _this_? Always so complicated…

Mary-Lynette wasn't saying anything—in any way—so he took that as a "Sorry dude but I'm off" gesture.

"You can go now if you want to," he paused, "Just—just remember that I'll always love you."

*…*

"Aw, poor Daddy," Calysta exclaimed, untangling herself from her mother to crawl on her father's lap.

Ash chuckled and caressed her hair, "Yeah—but at least your mother and I had sex ten minutes later—"

"_Ash_!" Mary-Lynette exclaimed, covering Calysta's ears.

Calysta frowned, "Sex? What does—"

"Honey," Ash interjected softly, stroking Calysta's hair again, "I forgot to tell you that Aunt Jade is going to visit you today."

"Really?"

"No."

"_Mommy_! Daddy's lying to me!" Calysta pouted and stepped on Ash's, uh, let's say, groin.

"Oh God, Ash—_really_?" Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes at the two.

_At least she forgot about the word sex, right?_ Ash asked mentally—though he was trying to recover from his daughter's impact to his, ahem, 'boys', ahem.

_Yeah, at least_, Mary-Lynette thought back. _This is what you get for telling her _fake _stories_.

_It isn't my fault she's a curious girl_, Ash thought defensively.

"Mommy?" Calysta asked. She stirred into a relaxed position—with her head on Ash's lap and her little feet on Mary-Lynette's lap. "Can you continue the story?"

"Sure thing, sweetie," Mary-Lynette smiled and began to rub Calysta's small feet.

*…*

The thing is—Mary-Lynette didn't make any attempt of getting out of the car.

She was staring at him, waiting for him to tilt his head up—he just never did.

"Ash…" Mary-Lynette whispered, her eyes searching for his eyes, "Look at me—_please_."

He tilted his head up, and his eyes even widened when Ash saw her _still_ sitting beside him when he was _absolutely_ sure that she'd walk out on him.

"You're still here?"

Mary-Lynette smiled, "Of _course_ I'm still here."

His eyes suddenly held optimism—which was instantly replaced by sadness once again. "You're going to do the traditional breakup way, aren't you?"

Mary-Lynette frowned. Can he be _this_ dense? She unbuckled her seatbelt and crawled towards him. Gently, oh so gently, she cupped his face with her hands and straddled his waist. Sure she they were a bit cramped there—but they didn't care.

"Mare—"

She pushed her lips towards his marginally opened lips and moaned when he pressed himself against her.

"Mare—"

"Shh," Mary-Lynette breathed, placing her forefinger on his lips to silence him. "I'm not going to breakup with you. _Ever_. I love you too much to even _think_ that. Hell, I never even _thought_ of breaking up with you! I thought that _you_ were going to breakup with _me_."

"Oh, Mare," Ash sighed—happily, Mary-Lynette assumes. And then he smiled at her, leaned towards her, and softly kissed her lips. Mary-Lynette smiled and kissed Ash harder while grabbing his hands to set them on her waist.

"I love you," Mary-Lynette whispered on his lips. "No matter _what_ you are. _I love you_, understand?"

Her eyes were closed as she said this, and Ash took the time to _finally_ realize that regardless of what he is, Mary-Lynette Carter would continue to love him. Now _this_ is true love.

Ash softly kissed her forehead, "I love you, too."

A single tear dripped from her left eye. "I love you _so much_, you idiot. You completely—"

"Thank you."

"_What_?" Mary-Lynette snapped her eyes open.

"I said; thank you," Ash repeated, his right hand smoothly slid up her back and tangled themselves in her hair.

"For what?"

"For loving me, for accepting me, and for actually showing me what true love is," Ash mumbled, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Mary-Lynette smiled. She glided her hands up to his neck and began rubbing soothing circle on his nape. "Well, I thank you for showing me the same things."

Ash smiled. "Happy birthday, Mare."

She simply beamed.

*…*

"End of story," Mary-Lynette finished.

Ash winked at her.

Calysta stretched on the couch. "That was a nice story. I wish I could find my true love someday, too."

"Well, kiddo," Ash sighed, gently ruffling her hair again. "Maybe you will. I just hope it's not _too_ soon."

Mary-Lynette smiled, "Don't worry, Calysta. You _will_ find yours someday."

"But if some guy were to play with my head…then I am _so_ going to beat them up," Calysta said.

"Who taught you those?" Ash asked, "The part where you say you're going to beat them up—which I will help you with if they _ever_ do that to you—?"

Calysta gave a grin that was absolutely Kestrel-like. "Aunt Kestrel."

"I knew it," Mary-Lynette muttered quietly.

"But I don't know what they mean…" Calysta said thoughtfully, hoping that her parents would tell her the meaning of "beat them up".

"You'll know what those mean if you go to school," Ash said, lightly tapping his daughter's nose.

Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes. "Which also starts in twenty-five minutes."

Calysta frowned, she _really_ wished that her parents forgot about her school—but she just _had_ to bring up the "…I don't know what they mean…" part. Great job, _Calysta_, the little lamia thought to herself.

"Come on, honey, go and get ready," Mary-Lynette said.

Calysta groaned, "But _Mom_—"

"No buts," Mary-Lynette interjected.

"_Fine_," Calysta huffed and glared at the ceiling. "_Though_ Mom, there is still _twenty-five_ minutes—"

Ash chuckled, "Save your breath rookie, me and your Mom know where this is going."

She huffed again. She can never get her past her parents—

—but that's why she loves them so much.

* * *

**Voila!**

What'd you think? Short? I know…! Boring? Kinda…. Last chapter? Sadly, yeah…. I absolutely hope you guys would review for this last chapter :o –sniff- It's so hard getting that out… But I honestly have to finish my stories so I could start a story in Fictionpress… hehe. I already have, like, FIVE freaking stories in line for Fanfiction and Fictionpress… haha… funny how I'm so slow in updating yet I have many stories in line. Wait, that didn't even make any sense. Yeah, well, I'm going to get ready for bed now… LOL. So please tell me what you guys think of this story/chapter in a **review**. :")

But before that, I absolutely **thank you** guys! I really, really, **really thank you**! **I love you guys SO much**! Thank you, really…

I hope you guys would **REVIEW**. And **thanks** again :)


End file.
